Awkward
by Cromiea
Summary: PWP. Jaime/Cassie. Cassie's never... pleased someone before, and she's really looking forward to trying it on Jaime.


Jaime had never really seen something as amazing as Cassie naked. And he hadn't even meant to. They were at the watchtower and he walked into the locker room to check and see if she wanted to watch a movie. He thought she had just gone to piss or would already be dressed but _fucking hell _she was beautifully naked, showering off any residual dirt from their mission.

He scrambled out of the room as fast as possible, hoping she wouldn't think he was a perv because it was an accident and honest to _Dios_ he hadn't meant to. He just didn't think she'd see it that way though, and headed into the commune room and turned on the first movie he could find in the stack of DVDs.

_Don't think about Cassie. Don't think about Cassie. Don't-_

"Hey, watchya watching?" She asked, leaning against the back of the couch. Her wet hair was being held back by her traditional black headband and he placed his right leg over his left and shoved his palm over his groin.

"Uh," He glanced suspiciously at the screen. "Charlie St. Cloud?"

She came around and sat uncomfortably close to him. He really needed to take a cold shower _now_, but excusing himself would seem slightly to mostly suspicious.

"Jaime," She said, glancing up at him and oh fucking christ he would just love it if she'd jack him off. He flushes, because why did that come to mind? "You seem kind of-"

"Nervous? A bit yeah, I have an exam to take tomorrow."

She bites her lip and smiles up at him. "D-do you want me to help you, uhm, relax?"

It suddenly occurs to him the reason why him and Cassie spend so much time together is because she likes him. He never once asked to be put on a mission with her or go hang out at her house.

"Jaime?"

"Yeah, sure," He says, and watches as she fumbles, cheeks fiery red, with his button and zipper on his jeans. He tugs down the zipper for her and pushes them down to his ankles, their breath harsh in the air. He has no idea if she's actually okay with this or if she thought it through when she very slowly gets down on her knees and tugs his boxers down.

"You're, uhm," She starts, and he sees her flush visibly to her collarbone. "I've never done this before."

"It's okay," He says, and reaches out to touch her cheek. "Here, can I show you?"

He takes her hand in his own and slowly drags it to dick. Her hand freezes up immediately, and he massages part of her knuckles to get her to calm down. She slowly gets a loose grip and begins to pump loosely, nervously, and sloppily.

"Am I doing good?" She asks, hesitantly, and he lets out a groan to provide the words of _fucking perfect_. She leans forward, and with a cautious glance at him, gives a tiny lick to the head of his dick.

His hips snap forward, trying to push into her perfect hot mouth, and she let's out a squeal. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Cass, you're perfect," He says, brushing a hand through the strands of her hair. "Just- warn me next time, okay?"

She looks at him and with a defiant stare, her hands worm up to his thighs, keeping him still and she bends forward-

Her breath is anxious against the tip and he curls his fingers through her hair as she slowly takes it into her mouth. She slides her tongue against the head sloppily, licking at the dripping precome. She suddenly pulls back, her tongue out to show she's disgusted.

"It tastes like salt," She says, and with a disdainful look she swallows the goop. Instead of going back to the blowjob, she climbs onto his lap, and begins to grind down against his length. Her voice comes out in small, helpless pants and she closes her eyes, fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"_Cassie_," He says, and he really doesn't want to, but he comes without thinking, and she joins him in the ecstasy, blushing heavily. Her lower body is covered in fluids and he figures maybe a shower isn't that bad of an idea.

"Jeez, oh my god," Cassie said, and her hands fly to her face to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you off-"

"You're sorry for cumming too?" He asked, and if anything, the blush spread further.

"It's embarrassing!"

He grabs her around the shoulders, so they're chest-to-chest, "Cassie, you'll get used to it. But first, showers."

"A shower sounds good," She says, stripping her soaked panties off her legs.


End file.
